You Can't Keep a Secret Forever
by RainbowDash and Tia 4EVR
Summary: You can lie. You can deny it all you want. But just remember, you can't keep a secret forever...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys. This story was written by Shadowisepicz so I take all the credit for him in this fic. I'm just editing mistakes, grammar, etc. I don't own Sonic or the rest of his OC's. Copyrighted by Sega and Shadowisepicz.**__**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sonic had woken up from his last day. He instinctively looked around him, but found everything was a cloud. He got up and looked at where he had slept. The... cloud... looked big. The last thing Sonic did was look at himself. He checked for anything and found a small gold necklace that was around his neck.

"Heh... Yesterday was great.." Sonic said in a weak voice. He then searched for the bathroom as he had to clean his quills. When he approached the door, he knocked against it 3 times. There was no reply, but Sonic could hear something. Because of that, he had gone inside. Sonic then entered the room, but as soon as he entered, he was surprised.

" I never thought you were into that."

Dashie instantly looks up from the item in her hooves.

" I'm not an egghead! I was just cleaning the book!"

" It's OK to read books. And I have an 'egghead' at home. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have met. Or even be alive. Anyways, I'm going to run around . Gonna come?"

"Nah, I'll visit Fluttershy."

_Now we focus on Rage._

Rage woke up and gave a loud yawn. He then rolled to his side and fell of the tree he was sleeping on. He then got up and rubbed his head.

"Ow...that REALLY hurt..."  
Rage then head towards Fluttershy's house. He wanted to see her and the animals to see how he was doing. Rage took the Chaos Emeralds and headed towards her. On the way, 2 ponies started following him. They looked pretty rich. Before Rage even noticed, he heard a voice say,

"Daddy, can I have those gems?"

The one that looked older nodded his head.

"Excuse me sir, but how much do you want for those gems?"

Rage looked behind and stared at the source of the voice with a -seriously?- face.

" My name is Filthy Rich, the richest person here!"

Rage looked at FR and then remembered his rings. He pulled one out and asked.

" How much does this solid gold ring cost? 1000 bits per 1. Me and my friends have another billion at home. I currently have 500. I think I am richer. And these gems are not for sale."

Rage then continued to FS's house as the filly, known as Diamond Tiara, was having a tantrum.  
When Rage knocked on Fluttershy's door, he heard the faintest scream. He Chaos Controled in and ran to Fluttershy. When he saw her, Rage found her looking paralyzed, in fear as it looked, holding a comb. Rage walked over to her but was kicked by Angel, FS's rabbit.

"Ow!" Rage said, as he recoiled back from the attack. A second later, Flutters regained her senses to earth and noticed Rage was holding his face. She quickly looked at Angel and knew it was him.

"Now now, Angel, we don't judge on ponies-"

"People." Rage corrected.

"-Peoples race. That's called racism." FS scolded.

"Angel is a bit grumpy but I am super sure that he will be kind to you soon if you give him a chance."

_'A BIT grumpy?' _Rage thought.

"Rage, why did you come anyway?"

"You know, wanted to check on you and the animals."

_**-BOOM-**_

(Quietly) " That was smashing great race Dashie."  
"I'll beat you next time!"

* * *

_**Well well. What a chapter. I tell you, its very interesting. So have fun reading and bring in more, you, know, what you want me to write. Bear in mind I haven't finished ANY of MY stories so its gonna take a awhile. Have a great day :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! I will be uploading this ALL at a time to see if you guys like the story MY friend wrote. Enjoy. Disclamer: All Sonic and co are copyrighted to Sega. All OC's are copyrighted to Shadowisepicz._ **

* * *

_**-BOOM-**_

Rage was holding the ground as his quills and the earth around him shook like there was no tomorrow.

"Woah. Flutters? You ok?"

No response. Rage looked up at FS and finds her as frozen as a statue.  
He then waved his arm around and saw that she was still frozen.

"It must have been the earthquake."  
He then looked outside and saw Sonic.

"Sonic's still here. I should ask him."  
Rage sprints to Sonic and grabs him. Rage then takes Sonic to FS.

"Sonic, how do I get her back to consciousness?"  
"Was it a shock or just scared."

"Both."

"Well then, you have to do something shocking to get her back to reality, and when I say shocking, I mean it. You know, a loud noise...no, that would make her even more scared.. How about...a prank?...no, she can't move...I GOT IT! A kiss."

"Seriously, Sonic?"

"Come on...I know you have always thought she was cute."

"N-no I didn't."

Sonic pulled out a tape recorder and pressed a red button.

'"So, Rage, do you have any interests in people? You have been very alone lately."

"Well, I don't have much of an interest but Fluttershy is cute."'

Rage had a surprised look on his face.  
" Why do yo-"

"Don't question a mans belongings. What you gonna do?"

But unable to there notice, FS woke up from reality. Rage then looked at FS and realised she was active again.

"...Bye."

* * *

After a journey back to civilization, Rage decided to stop by the library to return a book. He had then reached his destination, but as soon as he turned the doorknob, a purple and blue aura grabbed him and tied him to a chair, half string, half red ribbon.

* * *

_**Here we are again ;) I really enjoy this story even though Shadowisepicz hasn't finished. If I get at least more than 3 reviews, I'll manage to do the rest of the story. Have a good day people XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Back with the story peeps! I just remembered the word was request! So you can send me a PM about your requests anytime. Disclaimer: Sonic and co belong to Sega and OC's used in the story is owned by Shadowisepicz. Happy reading!_**

* * *

"See? I told you that a red ribbon would hold him and be beautiful."

"Rarity, we don't have time for that. Anyway, Rage." A purple aura surrounds Rage. "I just put a lie punish spell on you. If you lie, you will feel a pinch."

Rage looked at her. Or it.

_"Note to self. Horns are dangerous." _

Sonic stood up.

"Practice question. Rage, did you eat my chillidog?"

"No."

_**-Pinch-**_

"Ow!"

Same question.

"No"

Same result.

"OKAY, I DID. IT WAS SO HOT AND TASTY LOOKING!"

"Rage! That was my present!"

"Ok, real question." Twilight interrupted. "Do you like like Fluttershy?"

"Why? I called her cute, but she's a pony, like you call dogs cute."

_**-Pinch-**_

"YAH!"

Sonic looked average with a wide smile on his face.

Rage looked at Sonic.

"I'm screwed."

"Hey Twilight, I think Flutters is ready."

"Yes, Sonic. Fluttershy!"

Twilight replied.

Fluttershy came in.

"Yes?"

"Rage wants to talk to you."

Everyone but FS and Rage leave.

"Fluttershy..."

EPIC CLIFFHANGER

* * *

_**An epic cliffhanger my friends. Dun dun duhhhh! RD: Please I'm trying to sleep. Me: Err no. I believe that's MY job. Anyway guys have a great day!**_


End file.
